Guidelines for Movie Reviews
= Objective = *To create movie reviews that regard films as mirrors reflecting truths of human nature, character, accomplishment and the character of life. *To derive deeper insights into human nature, accomplishment and life. *To acquire a deeper insight into what makes some films great expressions of higher and deeper knowledge through the art form of cinema. *To evolve new standards for the evaluation of movies in terms of the insights, knowledge and truth they contain. = Scope = In order to appeal to a wide range of visitors, the project will cover three types of movies: *Popular current movies that are widely viewed, e.g. Matrix and Bourne Identity. *Classic films that have withstood the test of time as great movies, e.g. Casablanca, Gone with the Wind and Gladiator *Less well-known movies of high artistic quality and content that contains striking insights into life and life response, e.g. Snowflakes on Cedars, Blue, Copying Beethoven, Grand Canyon, Wicker Park = Approach = The outcome of every action in life is the product of three factors: *The character, motives, attitudes, skills, decisions, and actions of the individuals involved. *The social context of values, aspirations, attitudes, evolutionary movements in which the story occurs. *The wider field of life, the subtle atmosphere that determines actions and reactions of life to the action, including actions by universal nature. Our purpose is to identify as far as possible the factors that lead to *Individual accomplishment in the lives of the characters, e.g. wealth, romantic fulfillment, social advancement, happiness. *Social accomplishment by the collective, e.g. victory in war, apprehension of a criminal, justice. *Psychological growth of the people involved. = Content of Reviews = Reviews may vary in presentation but will all try to include the following content: Plot summary These can be written freshly or taken from Wikipedia and expanded or modified as required. For a detailed analysis of the story, a very detailed plot summary usually needs to be prepared by the reviewer at least in bullet points, so that no significant event is overlooked. However, a less detailed summary may be sufficient for the final review. The purpose of the summary is to ensure that anyone reading the review can follow the details of the action discussed in the commentary. Central Motive A brief or expanded description of the central life theme brought out in the story, which may or may not be evident from a superficial viewing of the film. For example, the central motive of Pride & Prejudice is social evolution through marriage and the movement of classes toward each other which is made possible by the psychological growth of the individuals involved. Social Context This section helps us understand the social context in which the story takes place. It may reflect one or more of the following: *The relative social position of the characters *The prevailing social attitudes and values of the society *Conflicts or dynamic interactions between social groups or generations *Evolutionary direction of social change. *Are the characters in tune with the status quo, in opposition to it or acting as pioneers to change it? Character Analysis This section helps us understand who the character is. A description and analysis of each main character in the film based on the framework presented in the Personality Portal of Human Science. Specific points to consider include *Specific traits of that person. (e.g. Mrs. Bennet is boorish, outlandish, out of control, self-pitying, etc.) *Energy and strength of personality *Aspiration *Characteristics inherited from family *Social status: education, wealth, class *Positive-Negative attitudes *Values: Prominent values expressed in action. *Depth of personality along the continuum Manners-Behavior-Character-Personality-Individuality. *Nine Levels of consciousness from physical to mental. Effort for Accomplishment This section helps us understand why and how the character acts and with what result. Does the character aspire to accomplish something in the story, does he/she succeed or fail and why? Type of accomplishment *Physical accomplishment - survival *Material accomplishment – money *Social accomplishment – higher position or status e.g. Elizabeth *Psychological Growth - Does the character make a significant psychological progress in the story as Darcy or Edmund Dantes did? Factors that enable accomplishment *Aspiration *Energy *Response to challenges and opportunities *Attitudes *Organization *Skills *Values Character of Life This section attempts to explain those aspects of the film that are not simply the result of conscious actions by the characters involved but reflect deeper truths and movements of life, especially inner-outer correspondences and life responses, which . are often explained or dismissed as expressions of luck, chance or dramatic advance. We do this by examining the action carefully in terms of the following issues: 1. Inner-outer correspondences *Correspondences between external actions/results and the aspirations, character, motives, attitudes, and values of the individuals which may or may not reflect directly in their words and external behavior. *Correspondences between the attitudes of each character and the attitudes that come to those the person from those with whom he interacts. *In what ways did the actions of other people and life around him reflect his own actions *In what ways did the attitude of other people and life around him reflect his own positive and negative attitudes. 2. Repitition of certain types of actions: What one person does is repeated by others. 3. Subtle indications in early events of the eventual outcome of the story. 4. Power of subconscious intent, also the influence of the atmosphere to move life. Spiritual principles of accomplishment Specific examples of any of the following in the story *Vision – seeing beyond the limits of the physical mind and present reality *Power of consciousness – positive attention *The Secret *Faith *Token act *Truthfulness *Exhaustive effort *Silent Will *Harmony *Goodwill *Gratitude *Humility *Forgiveness, i.e. not holding grudge to those who did harm. = Links to Background Reading and Reference Articles = ' Model movie reviews' *Mona Lisa Smile *Erin Brockovich *Legend of Bagger Vance *Gone with the Wind *Wicker Park Accomplishment – factors that enable it *Strategies for Higher Accomplishment * Achieving Life * Complete Act Attitudes *Personal Factors Manners-Behavior-Character-Personality-Individuality *Manners-Behavior-Character-Personality-Individuality *Social Influence Personality *Personality Portal *See especially Dimensions of Personality Nine Levels of consciousness from physical to mental *Physical, Vital, Mental *Nine_Levels *Levels Values – explanation and list of personal values *Personal values ---- See Also *The list of films nominated for review and discussion' *'The featured & latest reviews' http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H'] Category:Life in Movies